In recent years there has been an increase in the number of sample processes and number of analysis items in blood testings and urine testings performed in clinical laboratories, such as are found in hospitals and testing centers, which has lead to demand for greater efficiency. Therefore, in order to efficiently perform a large quantity of sample testings, sample rack transport apparatuses for sequentially transporting sample racks have come to be used in analyzers such as hemocyte analyzers and urine analyzers to transport sample racks that hold sample containers containing samples, such as blood and urine (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-243645).
The sample rack transport apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-243645 is provided with a control unit for controlling the operation of the transport mechanism and a case for supporting the transport mechanism that transports the samples racks, and the control unit is provided within the case.
In routine maintenances of the sample rack transport apparatus, it is necessary to expose the control unit of the sample rack transport apparatus after the shutdown. However, in the sample rack transport apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-243645, it is necessary to remove side plates and the transport mechanism from the apparatus to expose the control unit. And it takes extra time and effort to perform the routine maintenances.